Shadow Fire
by ShadowDragonMistress
Summary: After meeting the fiery Rayne odd things begin to happen to Ed. Voices late at night, grousome nightmares and glimpses of a stalker. Does all this have to do with his new friend? And with all this commotion will the Elrics be able to regain what they lost
1. Rayne on me

Shadow: Hey this is my first story!  
Ed: whoopde freaking doo get on with the story.  
Shadow: go to hell Ed. BTW readers sorry that this chapter is so short.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. If I did Envy would rule the world and Roy would wear a miniskirt to work.**

* * *

Ominous storm clouds loom over central. The Amestris people began to go for cover. The clouds slowly began to unleash their fury. They poured sorrow over everyone stuck outside. A young girl stared out her window as rain began to pelt it. Worry began to consume her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as one thought followed another. Her heart began to go over all the worst situations that could happen. She constanly kept looking at the clock beside her and then at the a picture of a smaller her being held up by a man with obsidian hair and matching eyes. She hoped her dear one would hurry home and not keep her waiting. With each passing moment, however, she felt her worry and paranoia rise. The only thing she could do was to just sit and wait. So that's exactly what she did. She sat and waited. 

Roy Mustang was bored. It was five in the afternoon and he just had to be stuck inside his office doing paperwork. On a Friday no less! Roy cursed the stupid rain for forcing him to stay inside. He looked around his office and was not surprised to see all of his subourdinates equaly as bored. Edward and Alphonse Elric were sitting on a couch. They were unable to go outside because of Al's bloodseal and the possibility that it could get washed away in the rain, also Ed's automail might get rusted and Winry would kill him if that ever happened.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were playing 13 on a table near the windows. Havoc was once again sucking on a cigarett. Honestly one day that man would get lung cancer! Riza Hawkeye was sitting next to him polishing her new gun. Roy smiled at the sight or Riza. Ever since the death of Maes Hughes, they had been getting closer and closer. In fact they had recently began dating. Roy kept looking and his eyes fell on a lone figure in the corner. It was Envy. Envy had recently joined the military. One day he had just burst in and announced he wanted to be part of the military. They readily agreed because everything was in anarchy ever since the old fuhrer was "mysteriously" assacinated. Envy later explained that he only did it as a final act of rebellion against Dante. Apperantly screwing up her plans and her death had not satisfied the sin. At first everyone thought it was a mistake to let their enemy into othe military. Especially since he was the last of his kind. Then somehow Envy managed to get everyone's trust. Later he eventually gained Ed's friendship. Of course their friendship revolved around insults, violence, and food. It was safe to say that it was a love/hate relationship.

Roy sighed and continued working. Riza smiled and put her hand on his lap. She silently told him it was okay to stop working. She felt sorry for the man had (actually) been working all day. She was also glad that the only people who knew about her relationship with Roy were those directly under him.(the gang) It was less stressful that way since they didn't have to worry that they would get in trouble because of the no fraternizing law. Edward blew a stray strand of golden hair out of his face. His golden eyes held complete and utter boredom. He ached for something interesting to happen. Alphonse wasn't faring much better either. The seven foot tall gray suit of armor was constantly sighing. Envy was well...being Envy! He sat in his corner surveying everyone. His asmethys eyes wandered around the entire office. He raised a hand and with a swift flick of his wrist, sent his emerald black hair flying out of his face. He was sulking at the moment. Not because of the rain, but because Mustang was forcing him to wear a stupid uniform. Apperantly he was too distracting...okay so maybe a few girls had hit on him, and maybe half of thi military's men. It wasn't his fault he's so damn sexy! The sin scowled and started to think of all the evil things he could do to brigadel(sp?) general mustang in revenge. Hmmm maybe he should get Ed involved in this. After all the blond chibi had it out for Mustang after all those short jokes.

Envy got up from his seat at the corner and crossed the room. He sat down next to Ed and whispered in his ear. Roy momentarily glared then went back to speaking with Riza about were they shoudl go for their next date. Whatever the sin was up to it could be no good. Especially if it involved Ed. Once Envy finished telling Edward his plan, Ed smiled. Finally something interesting. The two began to discuss how they should go about with their plan. Al, who had been listening in like most younger siblings do, began to giggle furiously. Roy mentaly cursed. This definatly would be no good to his healt, or at least his ego.

Before Ed and Envy could execute their plan of absolute and total humiliation of Roy Mustang however, the door suddenly burst open. At the door frame was an extremely frazzled secretary. Her hair was flying everywhere and she was completely out of breath. The sight of the secretary made everyone forget what they were doing. Including Ed and Envy, sparing Roy of emberrasment for the moment. The woman caught her breath and stood straight up saluting the officers.

"S-sir! There's someone here who demands to see you!" She gasped out to Roy. Roy had a confused look on his face. Who could want to see him at this hour? He nodded giving the woman permision tho speak and bring the person in.

"I'm really sorry I told her she couldn't come in but she insisted and she was soaking wet from the rain so I couldn't just kick her out! And, and, and..." the woman rambled on and on as she stepped aside. A girl a bit shorter, yes shorter, than Ed stepped in. Her clothes were drenched from the rain. Her black hair was plastered against her head, her bangs covering her eyes. she was pale, but in a very elegant way, not at all sickly. She was shivering and trembling terribly.

Roy was clearly surprised to see her. Though if it was because she was so young or if it was because he actually knew her no one could tell. One reason could be that no one seemed to really recognize her. In fact the only people who seemed to recognize her were Roy and Riza. She also could not have been a jilted ex-lover. The girl was far too young and look to be about Ed's age. Though the only reason they could tell was because of her breasts, she was also shorter than Ed so she looked younger than she probably does.

The secretary ,who had stopped rambling on about nonsense, left. It was obvious she was neither wanted nor needed. The girl took a few shaky steps toward Roy's desk. She stopped when she was just in front of Havoc. She seemed oblivous to the rest of the people in the room. That however was not the case for the reverse. Everyone had stopped what they were doing in order to watch the strange yet unfamiliar girl. Roy had a very worried expression on his face.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her. Ahhh so he did know her! Well that answered that question. The girl nodded and gave a smirk not unlike Roy's.

"I-I just got t-tired of waiting is all." She then continued with an even bigger smirk.

"T-this is all your f-fault! You s-should have c-called you stupid o-old man." After that the girl fainted falling on top of Havoc. Thus knocking him over and sending the card table flying. The table knocked over all the other card players over which excited Hayate. The now excited dog, in turn, ran over to Breda. Breda, terrified, ran for his life and ended up smacking into the door. Envy burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Ed and Al just stared in shock and amusement. Riza, who was wondering why she got stuck with such complete idiots, left to go find painkillers for the major headache that Breda was sure to get. The girl was still uncouncious completely oblivous to all the choas she had managed to cause.

Roy went over to the girl and picked her up. Through all the comotion no one noticed how kind and gentle Roy was being as he carefully laid the girl on the couch, forcing both Ed and Envy off of it. No once noticed the fatherly look in his eyes he had whenever he looked at the girl, and surely no one notice that behind the picture of Roy with his best friend Meas on his desk was another picture. No one saw that it was a picture of Roy holding a newlyborn infant in his arms. His face covered in tears of either joy or sadness it was hard to tell, but it seemed to be a mix of both. Across the top were the words 'congratulations it's a girl' written in pink in what was obviously Maes Hughes' handwriting. Surely no one noticed at all.

* * *

Shadow: Yay first chappy done! It took me forever to get this written. 

Ed: T-T no way in hell...

Al: whats wrong brother?

Shadow: 'peeks over his shoulder' Oh no he got a hold of the script for later...

Ed: There is no way in HELL that I would ever say that! 'begins to chase after SDM'

Shadow: UWAAAAaaaaaaaa 'begins to run for it as Ed chases her' At least be glad I decided to make you straight in this story!

Envy:'picks up script and reads what Ed read' hehe chibi-san I didn't know you were such a romantic XD

Ed:... :(

Shadow: alright alright I'll cut that scene out! 'turns to readers' **please review and I'll give you a muffin. I don't care if it's constructive critisism. I don't even care if you just say hi, I just need to know that people read this story. If you flame me I'll probably just roast marshmellows or something**


	2. Past Expressions

Shadow: Yay!!!! It's me again!

Roy: Don't forget me The Flame Alchemist and the most handsome man in Fullmetal Alchemist!

Shadow: And the most egotistical too...

Roy: T-T...I hate you

Shadow: Yay my mission is complete! 'dance dance dance'

Alright I want to thank JuniperScaymoore and Lilies of Shadow for being my very first two reviewers.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist do you really think I would be doing this? Besides if I did Roy would have a kid.**

* * *

**Past Expressions**

_Ow my head hurts. Where am I? Since when am I sorrounded by blue? Did I fall asleep outside? Oh no did I lock myself out of the house again?!! Oh no oh no oh no..._ Groggy eyes opened up slightly and surveyed the sorrounding area. Then Suddenly the body attached to the eyes shot up in alarm. This was not her house! Where was she?!!! The girl was surprised to see that the blue she was surrounded by was a military jacket. Then all of the previous events came flooding back to her. _That's right!_ She thought _I came to look for...and then I passed out...oops._

Ed was bored again. He and Al agreed to watch the girl for Mustang and they had been doing so for the last 3 hours. Ok so it was only 1 1/2 but he was bored to DEATH! Right now he was talking to Al about some book they had recently read. Then suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw that the girl they were watching had woken up. He turned and watched her for a moment. Then he turned to Al and told him to go get the others. Al nodded and quickly left to go do what he was asked.

The girl still hadn't noticed that Ed was inside the office with her. That is until he scared the life out of her.

"Are you okay?" The girl jumped out of the couch in surprise and nearly tripped over herself. She spotted Ed and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Umm yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little surprised is all" she responded in complete honesty. Ed nodded in acknowledgement and looked her over. She was about his height maybe an inch shorter than him. She had long black hair that reached about mid-back, and she had a pair of obsidian eyes to match. She was wearing a red shirt with black flames printed across it, and black pants. To top it all off she was wearing a pair of black military style boots. While he was observing her and taking in her appearance, Ed failed to notice that he was _staring_ at her.

The girl shifted uncomfortably under Ed's gaze. She coudn't help but stare back and take in his appearance. So while the two teens had a staring contest they failed to notice their visitor at the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything now." The two teens whipped their heads towards the door to face the person who said this. Both of them had faces as red as Ed's jacket. Standing at the door was none other than Roy Mustang, and on his face was that irratable smirk.

Roy tried his hardest to keep a straight face. He loved frustrating Edward as much as he could. Seeing their guest with the same frustrated face as Ed's was just an added bonus. After finally gaining control of his face Roy began to walk towards the two teens. After him the rest of the gang slowly filled the room unaware of what just happened. The last to enter was Envy, who strutted towards Ed and rested his arm on his head accenting the fact that Envy was so much taller than Ed.

It was no longer raining buckets outside and the room began to get stuffy. The girl stood up straight and said "I'm sorry for making such a mess of things. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Roy shook his head no. "Don't worry we've had worse happen to us before." Everyone turned to look at Envy, who looke quite pleased with himself. Havoc took the cigarett from his mouth and stomped on it.

"So kid" he said "What's your name?"

The girl smirked and said "Oh my name is Rayne!"

Havoc nodded and said "my name is Jean Havoc. This is Breda, Kain Fuery, and Falman." He pointed to the red haired chubby man, the short black haired man with glasses and the tall gray haired man all in turn. The he turned and pointed to Ed, Al, and Envy. "These are Edward, Alphonse, and Envy." She nodded to show she understood.

Havoc was about to introduce Roy and Riza, but Rayne stopped him. "Don't bother I already know who they are! Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."

An awkward silence filled the room. After a few minutes of nothing they all decided to leave Central Headquarters and go home. Once outside the awkwardness seemed to lift and everyone was comfortable again. They started chatting about random things. Rayne and Ed got into a deep discussion about alchemy. They were all surprised to find out that Rayne was an alchemist. Envy still had one question on his mind. He was pretty sure that everyone else was wondering the same thing too. So he decided to ask, he didn't care if he was intruding into anothers business. He wanted to know damn it!

"So Rayne...how do you know the bastard?" Roy twitched at the nickname Envy gave him. Trust Edward to go and teach the homunculus that. Rayne looked at Envy and stared. Then she realized that he was talking about Roy and giggled.

"Ha ha that's an easy question to answer." She turned to him and bowed. "My name is Rayne Mustang and Roy is my father." ( I thought about ending it here, but I changed my mind.)

Mustang's subourdinates were in shock. Roy Mustang, the biggest womanizer on earth and the man who had only just started dating Riza was a father?!! Riza was the only one not surprised. She had met Rayne a bit after Maes died. Roy sighed in agony. He had a sneaking suspicion that his daughter had planned it the whole time. She was evil that way just like her mother, and Riza as well.

Rayne was happy. She was finally able to meet her father's co-workers. She began to think of all the things she would be able to do now that people knew that she existed. Then suddenly she got the most brilliant idea EVER!!

"How would you guys like to come to my house for dinner?" Before Roy could even think of complaining everyone agreed. Then they followed Rayne to the Mustang home. When they got there the gang was very surprised.

The Mustang home was...ordinary. It wasn't a ridiculously large mansion like everyone had always thought it was. The house didn't have decorations that gave away the flame alchemist lived there. (Flame mailbox, a line of single women waiting to get a date with him etc.) It was an ordinary two story house. It was and earthy red with white accents. Envy felt a subtle prickling feeling at the back of his neck. He brushed it off and followed everyone inside. It was probably the wind or something anyway.

Inside the house was clean and organized. It had a very warm and comfortable feel to it. It was obvious which Mustang took care of the house. The doorway opened up to the living room. It had two black sofas seperated by a matching recliner and two end tables. In front of it was a brick fireplace with a white mantle piece. On top of it were asorted pictures. The room next to it was the kitchen. Then a hallway and a flight of stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

Rayne immediatly went towards the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. She refused to accept help from anyone who asked. While she was busy with the dinner preparations, Roy led the others to the living room. He took his seat on the recliner and took off his ignition gloves. He put them next to him in the end table. Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda sat on the couch to his right. Riza, Ed, Al, and Envy sat on the couch to his left.

The fireplace was unlit and Envy decided to look at the pictures on the mantle. There were pictures of Rayne and Roy both seperate and together. There were pictures of Maes and his family. There were even pictures of everyone at the office. The only pictures he didn't see were ones of Rayne's mother. Envy looked around the rest of the living room and still saw no signs of Rayne's mom. That was interesting, and Envy wondered if anyone else noticed. Either way he was going to find out what happened.

The room was beginning to get a bit chilly. It was almost winter and around this time the fireplaces would be lit. Rayne came in to tell them that dinner was almost ready, and she noticed that the living room was a bit too cold. She went in the kitchen and got a pair of black gloves. She put them on and then aimed towards the fireplace. SNAP! The fireplace roared to life and surprised everyone. They all looked towards Rayne who was tugging off the gloves. Ed noticed that there was a silver transmution circle on the back of them. It was the same design that was on Roy's gloves. Figures that Roy Mustang's daughter would be a flame alchemist as well.

The gang was staring at the flames. They were not the normal red like regular fire, they were pitch black. It looked more like a fire's shadow than an actual fire. Havoc decided to see if it would burn like a normal fire. ( idiot ) He took a new cigarett and put it in the fire. It came out lit and he started to smoke it. Riza took the cigarett and tossed it out the window.

"You're going to kill yourself one day Havoc" she said with a glare. He shrunk into the couch and began to whimper in protest as tears streamed down his face.

Rayne came in practically bouncing with happiness. Her actions made everyone wonder if she was really related to Mustang. "Dinner's ready so come and get it" she yelled in excitment. For a few moments no body made a move. This quickly put Rayne in a very fowl mood. So she took matters into her own hands. "I said GO TO THE TABLE AND GET DINNER! NOW!!!" she screamed with absolute authority and a death glare at all of them. Everyone quickly ran to the table in order to escape Rayne's wrath. All except Envy who just lazily walked over, after all what did he have to worry about? He couldn't exactly die now could he?

Dinner was sausage gumbo with garlic bread. There was ceasar salad as a side. Soon idle banter was shooting across the table. Envy realized this would be the best time to ask the question that had been on his mind the whole day.

"So...where is Rayne's mom?"

Everything seemed to stop. Everyone stopped eating and all the chatting paused. Roy sighed he knew this would happen. It just couldn't be helped. So Roy slowly put down his utensils and began to speak.

FLAHBACK

Roy was tired. He had just received the news that his wife was in labor. He had to run around and find his superior and ask for the rest of the day off. Then he had to run to the hospital. Once he got there he was forced to wait in the waiting room. He had been waiting for about two hours since he got there. The nurses refused to tell him anything about his wife. In fact they just flirted with him. This was not something he needed. For the last nine months he had been on edge.

His beautiful xinganese wife, MeyLinn, was pregnant. When he found out Roy was elated and terrified. He had no experience with children whatsoever. His best friend Maes Hughes would probably be a better father than he ever could be. Roy also had to deal with all the odd cravings his wife had. Then there were all the mood swings that she would have. Now here he was waiting for his wife to give birth to his child.

To his surprise his friend Maes burst in through the doors panting. He collapsed on the chair next to Roy exhausted.

"N-next time your wife decides to go into labor tell me BEFORE you run off!" Roy smiled at his friends attempt to make him less nervouse. It didn't work but it was a good effort. Maes brought out his camera and began to fiddle with it.

"Maes did you have to bring that thing with you?"

"Of course I did! How else am I supposed to capture this absolutly wonderfull moment?!!" He went on and on about how Roy was lucky that he had such a beautiful wife and soon child. Then he began to make lists of all the possible names that they could name the baby. "If it's a boy it could be Raymond, or Sam, or Edward and if it's a girl we could name her May, Sasha, Tamy,..." The man went on and on making Roy wonder exactly who's child was being born. His or Maes?

The doctor made his way over to Roy with a sad expression on his face. He really didn't want to have to do this, it was the one part of his job that he hated. He looked over the file in his hands. He stopped to check on the nurses, answer families'questions anything to stall for time. He didn't want to be the one to tell such awful news to the military officer that was only a few yards away.(This is before he was a state alchemist)

"Mr. Mustang?" The doctor said and watched the man jump off the chair in surprise.

"Yes doctor is MeyLinn alright? What about the baby?" So that was the woman's name MeyLinn.

"The baby is alright. She's in the nursery right now if you want to go see her," the doctor took a breath and said "but I'm afraid that your wife, MeyLinn, didn't make it."

Roy was shocked. His wife was dead? He could hear Maes inhale sharply and he felt his eyes begin to sting.

"How did it happen? Doctor please tell us she was like a sister to me!" Maes was desperate to know how the woman he had come to love as a sister was gone forever.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement and beckoned them to follow him. He was leading them towards the nursery so that Roy could see his daugther and fill out the paperwork that needed to be done. He began to explaing to them how the unthinkable happened.

"You see while your wife was giving birth she lost a large amount of blood. More than one would normaly lose during birth. In the end she just lost too much blood and she died. She did live long enough to see the baby, and she even named her." They stopped in front of a large door labeled NURSERY. Inside there were cribs lined up wall to wall and nurses were patroling them. The doctor went over to a pink crib and lifted a restless little baby. He brought her over to Roy and put her in his hands. Roy not being able to take it anymore slowly let the tears fall down his face.

Maes lifted up the camera and took the picture of the new father. On her tiny chest there was a paper pinned to it that said 'Rayne Mustang; so that you remember that rain isn't always bad and so you never forget me.'

END FLASHBACK

The table was silent. Rayne was in shock. She knew that her mother had died giving birth to her, but she never knew that she named her. Riza was uncomfortable to say the least. She always felt bad when Roy talked about his wife. It made her feel like she was stealing another woman's husband. The rest of the table was just quiet.An ackward silence filled the air and the tension grew ten fold. Roy slowly began eating again and suddenly the tension was broken and the silence was lifted. Everyone began to tell stories of old times. Riza once again felt welcomed in the Mustang home and Rayne just smiled watching it all happen.

After dinner everyone seemed too full to get up. Unfortunatly they all had to go to work the next day so Riza, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, Edward, Alphonse, and Envy marched out of the house. The all exchanged goodbyes and went their seperate ways. The adults went towards their aparments since they all had desk jobs. Ed, Al, and Envy, who have to go out on the field most of the time, went towards the military issued dorms.

Once again Envy felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. This time though it was a lot stronger. He looked around for the source of the feeling and saw an unsual sight. On top of the building in front of the Mustang home was the silhouette of a person. The person was crouched down and they were watching all of them. He felt a slight tugging on his arm and looked down. He saw Ed motion towards the dorms with his head and knew that he had to go. He looked back, but the figure was already gone. He sighed and followed the shrimp and his giant armor brother to the dorms. Who was that watching them? And why did he have the feeling that he was going to be seeing a lot more of them?

* * *

Shadow: Well that's chappy two! Hurray! 

Roy: you killed my wife...

Shadow: Oh get over it you got hooked up with Riza! Besides Rayne isn't complaining...

Rayne: since my mom was xing does that make me 1/2 xing or 2/3 xing?

Shadow: X that's for me to know and for you to find out!

Envy: Who was that person/shadow thingy?!

Shadow: nonya oh and if anyone can guess where I got the title of the story from I'll give them a mega cookie!

**please review it makes Havoc feel loved! That and you get a muffin!**


	3. Shadow Whispers

Shadow: Hi! It's me again. Party time!!!!

Rayne: As a warning for all those who read this, Shadow wrote this in a bit of a rush so some parts might not make sense.

Envy: 'glares' I hate you Shadow. 'sits on floor and plots downfall of the authoress'

Shadow: Nyah! Too bad so sad! That just means that My job is done here. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma or it's characters. If I did why would I write a FANfiction?**

* * *

**Shadow whispers**

It was a normal day in December in Asmetris. The snow was beginning to fall and blanket everything in white powder. Everyone was happy and merry as they did holiday shopping and spent time with their friends, everyone that is except Edward Elric. He was stuck bedridden in the hospital, again! How did this happen you ask? Simple Roy Mustang had the absolutely brilliant idea to send him to a village that had recently started to rebel against the military. He was supposed to calm them down and find out what was wrong. Of course the bastard forgot to mention that they were all body builders on bloody steroids!

"Oh come on Fullmetal it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?!! He crushed my leg with his arms Mustang with his ARMS!!" Ed fumed as his superior just stood above him chuckling at his expense. The man did not understand that Winry would have to come to central to fix his leg. He also did not understand that she was going to kill him with that evil wrench of hers! Ed just sat there growling at the Brigadier General and plotting how to kill him. Al sat on the bed next to Ed giggling at his older brother. Everything would be fine as long as no one called him...

"Hey Chibi! I heard you got your leg busted again!" Envy said as he burst in the room.

"WHOTHEHELLAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTTHATANANTWOULDNEEDAMAGNYFIYNGGLASSJUSTTOSEEHIM!" Edward rambled at the bewildered Envy. Envy just stared at Ed in utter confusion.

"O-okay I didn't catch all of that but I'm sure I didn't really say any of it." Envy said as he continued to stare at Ed confused. Behind him Rayne laughed at what Ed had said. Apparently she caught all of it. Ed looked behind Envy and saw Rayne. He smiled and waved at her while giving Envy the bird with his other hand. Rayne was the only person that Ed had no problem with. She never made fun of his height or lack of. That was probably because she was the only person who was actually shorter than him.

It has been two months since the office was first introduced to Rayne. Since then both she and Ed have grown a lot. They were now the normal height that someone their age should be. Of course this didn't stop anyone from teasing both of them about it as much as possible.

Today Rayne was wearing a black shirt with red flames printed across it with camouflage pants and black military boots. In her hands there was a basket full of apple pie. She was there to visit Ed and to (hopefully) meet his mechanic. She had heard a lot about Winry from Alphonse. Roy was there just to get away from the paperwork, which meant that Hawkeye was somewhere close with her gun in hand. Envy had been assigned to escort Rayne because he desperately needed something to do. So therefore he had to be there because Rayne wanted to be there. That and he heard that the chibi would be getting his leg fixed by his crazy mechanic.

Rayne sat down next to Al and began to talk to him. He shifted so that he could see her a bit better and the hollow armor scraped against the wall. Yes Rayne already knew about Al being a soul in a suit of armor. That was one of the first things that she was told by the Elric brothers. She also learned that Ed had an automail right arm and left leg. She took all of this in stride and was pretty good about it. In actuality she didn't really care about all of that she just wanted to be friends.

Rayne stood up in order to get a glass of water and tripped over thin air. Another thing that was learned within the first few weeks of knowing each other, Rayne was a klutz. Roy laughed as he watched his daughter try in vain to break her fall. His fun was stopped short when he saw Riza standing at the door with Winry at her side. He sighed and allowed himself to be led out as the teenage mechanic began to go to work.

Once Winry saw the damage that had been caused to Ed's leg she freaked.

"Ed! What have you been doing? Your leg is completely crushed and... hey did you get taller?" Ed was cowering in fear of the deadly evil wrench in Winry's hand. He nodded and said that he did get taller. Winry sighed and said

"Well I guess I better get to work now or else nothing will ever get done. OH hey Al how have you been? I brought some new polish for your armor it works really well." Al waved in response and began to talk to Winry while she got to work with Ed's new leg. Winry seemed to completely forget about Ed for a while which made him happy.

Rayne slowly got up from her place in the floor and crept up to Ed's side. She began munching on the apple pie that she brought for Ed. She handed him a piece when he asked for it. Rayne looked at Winry and Al and noticed that the giant suit of armor seemed to be more...comfortable around her.

Winry looked at the girl sitting next to Ed. She looked like the general that was always sending Ed on dangerous missions. She decided to go say hi and used the excuse that she had to measure Ed to see just how much he had grown to do it. Winry began to measure Ed's right leg and started talking to Rayne.

"Hi my name's Winry Rockbell what's your name?" Rayne looked up from the pie she was eating and smirked.

"My name's Rayne Mustang nice to meet you Winry. So you're Ed's mechanic huh?" After that the two began to talk about anything they could think of. Envy, who had been watching all this from his place at the door, sat next to Ed on the bed and started talking to the brothers about how they would gain their bodies back.

Soon the nurse came in and yelled at them for staying longer than visiting hours. So Rayne, Envy, Winry, and Al had to leave poor Ed alone in the hospital. Ed got bored very quickly. He hated being at the hospital. There wasn't anything wrong with him other than the fact that he couldn't walk right now.

Ed tried to go to sleep, but he found that sleep wasn't going to come to him. _He created me_. Ed whipped his head around looking for the source of the voice. I_ never wanted to be created. The pain I had to endure it was horrible._ Ed was beginning to get paranoid. Now he thought he heard a disembodied voice in his head._ I have to relive memories that aren't mine. I have to see the faces that look at me yet are seeing someone else._ Ed laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep the voice would go away. He felt his eyes get heavy and his thoughts stop. Before he drifted off to his dreams he heard one last thing. _What did I do to deserve this hell_?

NEXT DAY

Winry was at the hospital early the next morning. The way she figured the earlier she got Ed's automail on him the sooner the Elric brothers could spend time with her. She missed her old childhood friends terribly. Especially Alphonse because he had always been just a bit nicer to her than Edward. Of course that didn't mean she didn't like Ed. Ed was fun to argue and fight with.

Winry was surprised to see Rayne and Envy already there. Rayne was waiting on one of the chairs while Envy was asleep on the other one. Or at least he looked asleep. Winry smiled and waved to Rayne and rushed over to meet her new friend. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only girl in the Elric brothers' lives. Goodness knows they need them!

"Hey Winry you're here early. Couldn't wait to give Ed his new leg?" Rayne asked in curiosity.

"Nope Ed and Al never come home so the way I figure this is the only way I'll get to spend time with them."

"Hahaha that's great. Hey! Can I come with you? I get bored easy and watching my dad do paperwork isn't my idea of fun." Rayne finished off with a pair of irresistible puppy dog eyes. Winry giggled.

"Of course you can!" Once the nurse said they could come in, the girls rushed in to see Ed.

They were surprised to see Al already there. Since he was family he was allowed in early. Winry got directly to work and began to lay things out. Ed was only half awake and didn't register anything Winry was doing until he physically felt it. This means that he didn't know she was attaching the nerves until he felt the surging pain shoot through his entire body.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT COULDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE YOU ATTACH THE NERVES!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. He was definitely awake now! Ed tried his hardest not to scream anymore than he already had. His entire body was arched in pain.

Rayne cringed. She knew that the pain from automail was excruciating, but she didn't know that it was that painful. After the automail was attached Winry ordered everyone to leave Ed alone. Al left the room and offered to take Winry to lunch. Rayne noticed this and filed it away at the back of her brain. Envy got bored of watching Winry and Al subtly flirting with each other so he left. Screw the fact that he was supposed to watch Rayne. He was going to go put the fear of god (or the devil you pick) in a couple of the nurses.

Rayne knew that Winry said to leave Ed alone. She knew she probably shouldn't bother him with her petty questions. She just couldn't help it! She got it from her dad. Rayne slowly went over to Ed's side. The extreme pain had numbed him so much that his body's response was to put him to sleep. Rayne looked at Ed's sleeping form and couldn't find it in her heart to wake him up. Rayne decided to sit and wait for Ed to wake up.

It was almost an hour until Ed woke back up. When he did he saw Rayne drawing on a napkin. She looked really bored just sitting there. It looked like she was drawing a person. He couldn't tell who it was. He sat up and tried to get her attention.

"Hey how long have you been sitting there?" Rayne looked up and smiled.

"About an hour maybe a bit less. Al took Winry out for lunch and I think Envy went to go put the fear of god in a couple of the nurses." She said with a laugh. Ed shook his head and smiled.

"I have a question Ed. Does Al like winry?" Ed laughed and nodded.

"Yeah he's had a crush on her since we were kids. I used to fight with him over who would get to marry her just to get him mad. I don't like her that way though she's a sister to me." Rayne nodded and smiled.

A nurse came in and told Ed he could leave if he was feeling better. So they went to find Envy. They found him harassing the nurses near the waiting room. They looked terrified and like they wanted to kill him. Which they most likely did. Then they went to go find the two lovebirds.

Later in the afternoon the five teenagers found themselves in a small coffee shop. The girls had decided to go on a shopping splurge and literally dragged the boys with them. Ed was still hearing the disembodied voice. He didn't tell anyone though. The last thing he needed was for his friends to think he was crazy. That would definately not be good.

_I hate him, the one who created me. You'd hate him too. He was sick and twisted. He thought he could play god and get away with it_. Ed wasn't sure if he should take the voice seriously or not. It would just randomly pop up in his head. It was beginning to get distracting. It was also giving him a slight headache. He didn't know if he was blowing it all out of proportion or not. What he did know was that the voice knew he could hear it. That probably scared him most of all because half the time it actually talked to him.

People were starting to notice that Ed was out of it. It was worrisome for Al. His brother was just staring into space and not responding to anything. He didn't even say anything when Envy called him a chibi! That scared Al most of all. Ed never lets anyone insult his height ever!

Rayne was worried for Ed. He was starting to space out all the time. She knew this wasn't normal for him at all. Maybe she should ask her friend about it. After all she knew more about Ed and Al than she let on. Rayne wondered if they had met once. Her friend said she had never met the Elric brothers so she wasn't sure. Winry was thinking of ways of getting Ed to pay attention when it came to her. She took aim and launched her wrench at his head. It hit dead center.

"Damn it! Winry don't hit me with your wrench!" Ed fumed and held his head which was now nursing a nice lump.

"Well then pay attention and stop spacing out so often!" Winry and Ed began arguing at the top of their lungs. Envy pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form. He put all of his weight on top of Ed's head. No matter how much the shrimp grew he would never catch up to Envy.

"Will you just shut up and start paying attention! You're giving me a headache. I don't understand how someone so small can make so much noise..."

"F-you Envy! Don't call me small damn it! Alright I'll be loud if I want to!" Ed clapped his hands and transformed his automail into a blade. Envy jumped back an impossible 5 feet and got ready to fight Ed. Rayne, Winry, and Al managed to buy some popcorn and got ready to watch said fight. Envy and Ed charged at each other and began making the biggest mess ever seen by mankind.

LATER IN ROY'S OFFICE

"So then after smashing the flower shop we wrestled through the window of the skateboard shop and smashed the place inside. Then we broke the fountain in the park and we probably ran over a bunch of old lady's on the way and that's how we basically destroyed downtown." Envy finished explaining to Roy as he and Ed sat on opposite sides of his office.

Roy was about ready to smash his head on his desk. When Hawkeye came in with a mountain of paperwork all about the destruction of downtown, he knew it had something to do with these two. He turned to his daughter who was sitting next to Al and Winry. All three of them were trying hard not to laugh.

"And where were you three?" he asked.

"We were watching them and eating popcorn. What did you really expect us to stop them? We don't work in the military; it's your job to keep your subordinates in control not mine." Rayne retorted with a smirk on her face. She didn't care how much the two boys had destroyed it was fun to watch. Besides she wanted to see how much trouble they could get in.

Roy dismissed them from his office and got to work with the paperwork. How on earth does he put up with them! He sat there scribbling on the pieces of paper not really reading what they were about. He was too busy thinking about his daughter and her friend. Not Ed or Al or any of the other military personnel. It was the one that he had yet to meet. It was the one that always seems to sneak into their house when he's not looking. And of course he doesn't know this person's name. One day he would have to get Rayne to introduce her, but now he had to get through this paperwork if he wanted to be on time for his date. Winry announced that she had the next week or so off. She also said that she was planning on spending that vacation time with the Elric brothers. This made Rayne really happy. She was happy that she would have a girl friend to spend some time with.

After an exhausting day everyone was ready to crash. Winry went to her hotel and Rayne went to her house. Envy went to his dorm and so did the Elric brothers. They were all ready for a good night's sleep. They needed it too. After all who knew what they would encounter tomorrow or what trouble they would get it. Unfortunately for Ed it would not be a good night's sleep. Especially not when he had such horrible and realistic dreams. Or were they memories?

* * *

Shadow: Yeah! Alright for those of you who are wondering I wrote this while on a sugar high/ sleepyness. In other words I'm only aware of half the things that I wrote down. 

Envy: T-T

Ed: Who's that person! And why are they talking to me?!!!

Shadow: If I tell you that would ruin the story!

T-T: besides you'll figure it out.

Ed: O.O who the hell is that

Envy: O.O

T-T: XD I can't tell you. If I did I would have to kill you...'dissapears'

Shadow: Aallllrriiiiiiighht that was creepy. Anyways review! I'll give you a muffin and a cookie.

No one has guessed where I got my storie's title from yet.


	4. Your dreams, My nightmares

Shadow: I am back! I am so bored! I'm stuck at home doing nothing!

Envy: Didn't you just watch that movie? The one with the boy and the wand.

Shadow: Oh Yeah! I just watched Harry Potter five! It was so worth staying up till midnight!

Envy: So what happened?

Shadow: I can't tell you! Anyways I want to thank all my reviewers! I also want to say hi to 'manda and now ON WITH THE STORY!

**_dream_**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or its characters. **

* * *

**_Pain, that was the only thing he could feel. Ed opened his eyes and saw a bright white light surrounding him. When the light died down, Ed tried to get up. He found that he didn't have the strength to do it. He looked to his right and saw a mirror. He looked in it and saw that on his right shoulder was an oroburus tattoo. He was a Homunculus?!! How was that even possible? He kept looking and saw that he had breasts. WTF?!!! He was a woman! Ed began to panic and tried his hardest to stand. His naked body struggled to move, but he was being held in place by a transmutation circle underneath him. Ed began to panic even more once he heard footsteps approaching him. He felt a hand run its fingers through his hair. Then he saw an old man's face. It sneered at him and brought his hand up to Ed's face. The man then grabbed Ed's hair and forced him up. Ed felt pain shoot up his spine as the transmutation circle beneath him fought to keep his down. Ed struggled once he was free from the circle and was slapped by the man._**

**_"Stay still young one."The old man said while he tried to hold Ed. He frowned when Ed just ignored him and kept trying to free himself._**

**_"I said STAY STILL! You should listen to me child" he said icily then continued "after all I AM your creator..."_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed sat up gasping for breath. He was covered in sweat and was trembling uncontrollably. He looked around and calmed down when he saw that he was in his dorm room.

"Oh man" he gasped out between breaths "that was just a dream, but still..." Dreams aren't supposed to feel that real. He heard a desperate knocking on his bedroom door.

"Nissan is everything all right? I thought I heard you scream." He heard Al say through the oak door.

"It's alright Al. I just had a nightmare is all." He said back and stood up from his bed. His legs almost gave out under him, but he managed to stay up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Al was standing there with a worried expression on his helmet. Ed was one of the few people that could tell what Al was feeling or what expression he was trying to convey. Ed walked over to the kitchen table and laid his head down. Al sat on the seat next to him and waited for Ed to say something.

"Is there something you want to ask me Al?" Ed said after a few moment of silence. Al nodded and said

"Can you tell me about your nightmare? Maybe I could help you understand it." Ed agreed with Al. He had no clue what the dream meant. It didn't really feel like a dream at all. He told Al the dream as best as he could remember it. After that the two brothers began to debate on what the dream could mean.  
A knock on the door brought them out of their conversation. When they opened it they saw Envy standing there in his pajamas. He looked extremely tired and cranky. Standing behind him were Roy and Rayne.

"Mustang what are you doing here?" Ed asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Get dressed Fullmetal we just got word that someone tried to create a homunculus and that they might have succeeded." Once the words left Roy's mouth Edward rushed to his room to get dressed. Envy also ran to his room to get dressed. They both came out at the same time and the five of them went outside. Waiting for them with a car was Riza. Once they all climbed inside they sped off in a northeast direction. It took a good couple of minutes to get to their destination. It was a small wooden hut on the outskirts of Central. The five made their ways towards the hut. Waiting outside for them was an old man. He had thinning grey hair and was wearing a dirty lab coat. He had a wild look in his eyes as he walked towards the approaching military officers.

"I knew you would be coming as soon as she ran. I knew it because she started spreading the rumors and telling people about what I did." He rambled on and on about it in his raspy voice. He turned on his heels and led them inside. They followed him inside and saw what looked like a small version of a state funded lab. Books lined all the walls and chemicals were pooled around their broken vials. It looked like a tornado had gone through the small wooden hut. On the floor of the hut was a smeared transmutation circle. It looked as if a few people had trampled across it. Ed recognized it instantly. It was the same circle that had appeared in his dream. The circle made his skin crawl as the events of the dream came back to him. He saw the mirror that he had looked at in his dream. It was shattered into a billion pieces. Ed felt something take over his body. He began to see things differently. He felt threatened by the mere presence of the old man. He felt uncontrollable anger fill his very being.

Roy looked around the trashed hut. He flipped through a few of the research books that the man had written. He didn't understand any of it. He made a mental note to have all of the research notebooks transferred over to Ed. If anyone could figure out what it meant it would be the small prodigy. Rayne was rummaging around the room also. Even though she wasn't in the military she was determined to help her dad find something to put this man behind bars so they could question him properly. She found a bag full of pure white stones. They reminded her of something she just couldn't place what.

Envy was watching Ed. He had been for a few minutes; ever since he noticed that something had changed in the way Ed behaved. Ed seemed to be overly hostile towards the old man. He wouldn't attack him without being provoked though. The thing was that he was waiting to be provoked. Envy also saw an extreme anger and coldness in Ed's eyes. That was not like the fun lovable chibi that Envy knew. Envy sat on a table that had been previously cleared of all its contents. He looked around the rest of the room. Riza was standing at the doorway with her 9 millimeter pistol out. She was ready just in case the old man tried to do something extremely stupid. Envy looked down and noticed a bloody footprint on the floor of the hut. It was too small to be an adult's so that ruled the old man. It was too big to be a child's though. So that ruled the more adventurous neighborhood brats out. It actually looked like... Envy transformed into an exact replica of Ed. He took off his right boot and placed his bare foot next to the footprint. It was an exact match.

The old man was fumbling with something inside his lab coat. Ed stopped looking at some of the liquids on the floor and started to study the old man. He took out a syringe from his pocket and lunged at Rayne. Al, who had been standing next to her helping her collect all of the pretty white stones, was pushed aside. The old man was a lot stronger than he let on. Riza pointed her gun at the man, but that was all she could do. The guy had Rayne in a headlock in front of him. He was using her as a shield and neither Riza nor Roy could attack him without risking hurting her. Envy was so busy trying to figure out why Ed's footprint would be there that he was caught off guard (for once).

The old man was trying to inject whatever was in the syringe into Rayne's blood. This was exactly what Ed had been waiting for. He rushed forward and made as if he was going to help Al out. Then when he was partially behind the old man he kicked the guy with his automail leg in the back of the knees. This sent the man sprawling to the ground, and also gave Rayne enough time to get away. Then the man grabbed Ed's ankle and pulled it out from under him. Ed fell backwards and fell hard on his butt. The man then took the needle and sunk it into Ed's leg, his left leg, his automail leg. Ed kicked the man in the face and sent him backwards. Then he clapped his hands together and used alchemy to transmute his right arm into a blade. He was about to drive it through the man's heart when four pairs of arms grabbed him.

Ed was panting and the man was exhausted and bruised. Roy shook his head. He didn't know what got into Ed, but at least now he had something to put the man behind bars with. After all it was against the law to attack a military officer. Even if said officer did refuse to wear the bloody uniform. Ed was tired. He tried to stay conscious, the nightmare and the battle had taken out a lot from him. He fell limp in the arms of his brother, his friends, and his commanding officer.

Elsewhere at the same time, another young teenager lay limp. This one was a young girl. She lay on the roof of the Mustang home. Her golden hair spread around her as she lay there covered in sweat and forgotten by the rest of the world. Back at the old hut Ed also laid on the floor. His golden hair was also spread around him as he laid there covered in sweat. His brother was sitting next to him making sure that he was alright. Envy was lugging things back and forth from the hut to the car. Things that they would need to examine later at Headquarters. Roy was making sure that Rayne was alright. While he did that Riza was putting handcuffs on the crazy old man. She was also telling him that he would be put in a military run prison and that only certain military personnel will be able to visit him.

After convincing her father that she was alright, Rayne thought about what happened with Ed. Even though Ed had saved her from the crazy old man, he didn't seem himself while doing it. It was like he stopped being himself for a few minutes and began being someone else. Someone with an intense hatred for the old man. Soon it was time to go home. Ed, who was still unconscious was put in the back resting on top of Rayne and Envy. Alphonse was sitting next to Envy and he was secretly watching Rayne. Ed's head was on top of her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. She didn't seem to know what she was doing. She had a faraway expression on her face that made Al think she was doing it subconsciously. Roy was in front next to Riza who was driving. The old man, who they found out was named Cyler, was in the very back by himself. He was tied up and buckled in to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Time seemed irrelevant as they traveled slowly to Central HQ. When they were a couple minutes from Central HQ Ed woke up. At first he was really groggy so it took him a bit to realize where he was. More importantly it took him a while to realize where his head was. When Ed realized that his head was on Rayne's lap he blushed crimson. Then he sat up and somehow managed to squeeze into the little space between Envy and Rayne. Roy raised an eyebrow at the whole ordeal but decided to let it slide. He instead stored the information at the back of his head for possible blackmail.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Later they went to Rayne's house to eat lunch and to recover from the crazy night that they had. After that it was still pretty early in the day. So Ed, Rayne, Al, and Winry who had been called over from her hotel went to play in the snow. Roy and Riza decided to watch them all gang up on Ed from the safety and comfort of the front porch. Each of them had a hot chocolate in hand and was occasionally hit by a 'stray' snowball. Envy was on the rooftop watching them all. He was also watching for that mysterious figure that he saw the last time he was there. He felt the same subtle prickling feeling he felt back then. He skimmed the other rooftops for a sign of life. The feeling grew stronger the longer he scanned the rooftops. He heard a rustling behind him and he whipped his head back. He saw no one behind him. He looked around and saw nothing at first. Then he saw something glinting in the light. He squatted down and saw that it was a few strands of gold hair. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw that a few rooftops away there was someone standing there.

He couldn't tell what gender they were. He could tell, however, that they had long golden blond hair. The person looked at him and then they turned and looked at everyone else. The person turned back to Envy and slowly turned around. Then the person dashed and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop with inhuman speed. The person was going faster than even Envy could dream of going. Rayne laughed as Ed pelted her with a snowball barrage. She lay in the snow and began making snow angels. She looked up and saw Envy standing on the rooftop staring in the distance. She looked in the direction that he was looking at and saw a person with golden hair. The person looked directly at her and then looked at Ed and Al. The person stared at the brothers for what seemed like an eternity. Then the person looked up, turned around, and ran inhumanly fast across the rooftops. Envy stood there with recognition written across his face. That person was the one from before. It was the person that he saw the last time he was at the Mustang house. Envy stared at the direction the person went. Central Headquarters is in that direction. Before that are the military issued dorms. Envy sighed and sat back down on the edge of the roof. _How long had that person been following them?_ It had to have been a while because he was constantly getting that prickling feeling. The one he had come to associate with being watched.

Ed laid down next to Rayne and watched the sky. He heard Winry giggle as Al and her made a snowman together. He began to think of the old man. He frowned and sighed. He had lost himself for a moment and almost killed the guy. He started thinking about the guy's research. While they were putting the old man in jail, Ed managed to read some of the research journals. The oldest ones were diaries of discoveries that the man had made. The newest ones were either research that was in code or more resent diaries of his experiments. This might just be the break he and his brother had been looking for. All he had to do was decipher the code and read the research.

After a bit more time rolling around in the snow, Ed, Al, Winry, Envy, and Riza left. When Ed and Al got to their dorm, Ed collapsed on the bed. While Ed was mulling over the events of the day, Ed drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Al watched his brother sleep. He settled down on the couch and prepared for another long night without sleep. He knew that tomorrow would bring knew troubles and hopefully new answers. For now all he could do was sit and wait. Wait for the day that he and his brother would finally be able to gain back what they lost.

* * *

Shadow: Well that's chapter four! 

Envy: Who is that Damnit?!

Ed: What happened to me?

Shadow: Stop asking question I can't answer!

Ed: Well then stop doing that!

Shadow: Doing what? Writing the story? Being the authoress? Exerting complete and total control over you and the rest of the characters.

Ed:...Yeah that

Shadow:Nope! Sorry can't do that! Ask me when I feel nicer and merciful.

Alright my lovely readers please review. I will see you soon!


	5. Glimpses of Gold

Shadow: HEY! Sorry that it's been so long. I had to get a new computer.

Riza: Does this mean that you will now update faster?

Shadow: uhhhh...

Riza: -cocks gun and points it at my head-

shadow: O-of course! Don't shoot me!

Envy: Hey Shadow I need to...talk to you.

Shadow: O-o ok -follows Envy-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or its characters. I also do not own the song brothers! X(**

* * *

Early the next day Ed woke up very peacefully to a bright and sunny new day.

"Brother! Wake up or you're going to be late! And cover your automail it's raining."Okay maybe not. Ed glared at Al from underneath his pillow. Did he have to be so loud! He was trying to sleep here! Ed groaned and rolled off the side of the bed. He made a satisfying thump as he hit the floor. Ed slowly got up and stumbled towards the dresser. He dug for his clothes and then went to the bathroom and got dressed. After that he shuffled into the kitchen were Al already had breakfast on the table. Ed quickly shoveled the food down and they started towards the door. Al stopped him and gave him an umbrella so the rain wouldn't rust his automail. Ed was then rushed outside into the pouring rain. Oh no, today would not be a good day at all.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Things went as they normally did. Go to work, bug Mustang, yell at Mustang for calling him short, fight with Envy, and help Envy ruin Mustang's life, run away from Riza' gun, and go home. Ed went home with a few soldiers in tow. All of them were carrying the old man's research. When they got to the dorm, the soldiers put the research on the table and left. Ed looked at the calendar and saw that it was Monday. Then he sat down and got to work. Soon Monday passed, then Tuesday, then Friday, then Monday again, then Thursday as well. It was Friday again and Ed still hadn't figured out what the code was. Since he started he barely ate, slept, and spent time with his brother. He only got up to eat and to the bathroom. His behavior didn't go unnoticed either.

Rayne and Al tried numerous times to convince Ed to take a break. They all went unheard as the Fullmetal Alchemist continued working. Once it became apparent that asking Ed to stop would do no good, Rayne and Al began to slowly stop trying. The air around the Elric dorm became depressing and sad.

Envy was waiting outside of the military dorms for Rayne. He was bored to death. Rayne was checking up on Ed and Al since no one has seen them for a few days. Envy was playing with the idea of leaving Rayne there. She was safer there anyway.

Envy had his back pressed against the wall of the building. He looked to his left and saw a girl with long golden hair. She was staring at one of the windows in the military dorm. Envy looked up and noticed that it was Ed's window.

Envy looked at the girl again. She was wearing a concealing brown trench coat and black boots. Envy imagined her on top of a rooftop with her hair flowing in the wind. The image was similar to the stalker on the rooftop that he kept seeing. The girl must have sensed that he was looking at her because she turned his way. Their eyes met. Envy was stunned. The girl had eyes as golden as the sun. This girl had Edward's eyes. The girl saw him and smirked. She turned and slowly walked away from Envy.

Rayne came out of the military dorms and saw Envy looking at a retreating figure. She looked at him and saw the confusion and surprise held in his face. She looked back between Envy and the figure and then just settled for staring at Envy. Envy was frustrated with the stalker. He then made up his mind to tell Mustang and force the guy to let him do the investigating and have Havoc babysit Rayne.

A few more days passed and still Ed had not been able to decipher the old man's notes. The frustration was clearly visible to anyone who looked at him. This was worse than when he tried to decode Marcho's notes. After going a bit more than two weeks with almost no progress Ed FINALLY decided to take a break.

Al found Ed at the table slumped forward and with his head down. He had just come back from the grocery store. Al looked at the room that Ed had been using as his study and saw that it was littered with papers. He started to make dinner for Ed.

"Hello Nissan how is the research going?" Al asked Edward gingerly. His brother was known for being irritable when he was frustrated.

"Nowhere at all Al. This guy is either a real true genius or very paranoid. He has his notes in at least three different codes and that's not including his personal day to day journal which is in five." Ed answered and played with a stray strand of hair. Al nodded and asked Ed if there was anything he could do to help.

"Sure I don't see why not. I'm at a standstill right now anyway. Maybe all that's needed is a new perspective." Ed told Al while he ate his dinner. Al nodded and started to tell him about some of the things he had missed.

"Winry and Rayne are really good friends now. Last Saturday they went shopping and forced Envy with them. He ended up carrying their bags back home. I don't know if you've noticed but Rayne's been over everyday for the last week or so." Ed nodded at the last comment.

"I know she likes to sit next to me while I work. She talks to me about random things." Ed said. After Ed finished eating his dinner he and Al went to try again at cracking the code.

Early the next morning Envy stormed through the halls of central. He kicked in the door to Mustang's office.

"We need to talk Mustang." Envy said and Roy nodded shooing out Havoc and Breda and telling Envy to come forward. Envy sat in front of Mustang and began talking about the elusive stalker.

Rayne was bored as she sat down in Riza's desk. She originally came in to see her father, but he was talking to Envy so she had to wait. Maybe she should have gone over to Edward's dorm. At least he was interesting to watch. Or maybe she should have gone to Winry's hotel room and gone shopping. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, Envy came out of Roy's office. He promptly left the building with a frightening look in his eyes.

Rayne walked slowly over to her father's office. She wondered what he would tell her today. He had called her and asked her to come over as soon as she could. She went in and sat down in the chair in front of her father's desk. Roy was talking on the phone with someone and hadn't noticed his daughter come in.

"Yes I need that taken care of right away. All right I expect it done efficiently and as soon as possible, goodbye." Roy put the phone back in its receiver and sighed. He looked up and saw that Rayne was in the office.

"Hello dad is everything okay?" Rayne asked when she saw that her dad was paying attention. Roy nodded and shuffled around some of the many papers in his crowded desk.

"Envy will no longer be available to follow you around wherever you go. He is now currently on a mission of sorts." Roy said calmly. Rayne nodded in understanding and waited for the rest of what her dad had to say.

"So seeing as no one else, except for R-Hawkeye, has anything important to do I'll let you pick your new bodyguard." Roy said as he pushed some more papers around his desk. Rayne thought about this and then asked a question that has been on her mind for weeks.

"Why do I need a bodyguard in the first place?" Roy looked up at his daughter's question. He thought about his answer a bit. Then finally he said

"Because now that you come out of the house more, more and more people are going to make the family connection and try to hurt you in order to get to me." Rayne nodded seeing the reason in this.

"Alright can Ed be my bodyguard then?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Roy raised an eyebrow at this. Edward? She wanted Edward as her bodyguard? That was very interesting. Roy knew that Edward had currently locked himself in his dorm in order to decipher the old man's research. The worst he could imagine happening was that Rayne would somehow convince Ed to get out of his room for a bit. Roy smirked when he remembered the earlier incident in the car. He had his suspicions as to why she wanted Ed as her bodyguard.

"Alright then, but since Ed is doing some research you can't go anywhere unless he is with you got it." He said in a stern voice. His daughter was known for doing what she pleased. Rayne nodded her head furiously and smiled brightly.

"I got it!" She said. Rayne took a sweeping glance at the papers littering her father"s desk. One paper in particular caught her attention. It was an official document that she knew was associated with a promotion. Rayne took the paper and began to read it. Roy saw this and a secret smile crept on his face.

_Brigadier General Roy Mustang has been promoted to the position of Major General_. That one line in the paper popped out at her. She looked up at her dad. She was about to say something when he interrupted.

"Why are you still here? Go to Edward's dorm already either that or call up Winry and take her shopping with you." He said and waved his hand in a shooing motion. Rayne gladly left and skipped out of the building. The military people she passed all gave her an odd look. She smiled all the way to Winry's hotel and went to her room to tell her everything she had learned.

It was late in the evening when Envy got back to his dorm. He had been taking care of...business. He was walking down the street towards his apartment, the sun had already set. He was close enough to the military dorms to see each individual window clearly. Of course that was partly due to his super human eyesight. He scanned the windows in case he saw the stalker again. He focused on the Elric's window because she seemed to be following them around. She wasn't there. He then turned a few windows down and looked at his window.

There she was. She was sitting on his windowsill waiting for him to come home. She looked around and saw him staring up at her. She waved and made a motion with her hands that meant I'm watching you. Then she jumped and like a cat landed on her feet. Then she bolted and ran for it. Envy stood there and waited. After a few minutes it was obvious that she wasn't coming back. Envy headed inside the dorms and climbed up the stairs.

When he reached his room and opened the door, he was surprised to find that some of his things had been moved around. His window was open wide and the wind was blowing papers around the rooms. He looked in his kitchen and saw that whoever was inside had eaten almost all of his food. Nothing important had been taken. Not that it would have mattered; he was more upset that the stalker had eaten **_his_** food.

Envy pissed off and hungry went to bed and decided to take it out on the Chibi and his girlfriend the next morning.

NEXT DAY-----Wednesday December 20

The mess hall in central headquarters was full to the brim with soldiers. Everyone was there, including our favorite little bean! (Ed: what! Me: XD) Yes Ed had finally been persuaded to leave his dorm and rejoin the world of the living at last. He was currently sitting with his brother, Rayne and Roy. They were soon joined by the rest of Mustang's loyal subordinates, all except for Envy. At first this didn't worry anyone as Envy was known for throwing violent 'I hate you and all of you will die' tantrums.

However after it was well into the morning shift and Envy still didn't show people started to get worried. Not for Envy, they were more worried about the people that might cross him during his tantrum. He was not known for being merciful towards anybody. Around lunch time Roy got a call.

"Hello Major General Mustang speaking. Who is this?" Roy said lazily as he signed a few more papers.

"Who the hell do you think it is you idiot general?! Honestly you humans are just stupid." Roy stopped signing papers and began to pay attention to the sin on the other line.

"Envy where in the seven hells are you? I hope for your sake it's somewhere important." Roy said.

"Like you could do anything to me, but if you must know I was at the old hut that the old man was in." Envy said with a smug voice while purposely leaving out his reason.

"Alright then WHY were you there in the first place?" Roy said pinching the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to get a headache.

"I was doing my job or did you forget the mission you old man." Envy yelled in a fit, he was having another one of his famous bi-polar mood swings. Roy cringed. He had indeed forgotten that he gave Envy a mission.

"Anyways I didn't find anything. I'm at the train station right now and I'm not planning on going back to HQ today so bye!" Envy said in a cheery voice and hung up.

Envy waltzed out of the phone booth that was opposite of HQ. He had decided that he didn't want to work today so he had called Roy to make him think he was having one of his many mood swings. Envy began walking down the street with his hands behind his head. He probably shouldn't have put his uniform on that morning. Oh well he could just morph out of it later.

Envy waltzed down the street looking at all the people. Humans were so pathetic. He could kill them all in an hour and they didn't know it. They trusted him blindly just because he had on a uniform. They made him shake his head at their stupidity and he suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near them. The rest of the day Envy spent looking for a place to get away from all the humans.

He finally found it near a lake. It was almost dusk and the sky was darkening rapidly. Envy began walking around the lake's edge. It was quiet and the air was clean. He could see his reflection in the water and saw how normal he looked in his uniform. He really would have to transform out of it soon. It did nothing for his sexy self.

As he kept walking he heard a voice. It was light and it was singing. Envy sighed. So much for getting away from all the stupid humans. He was getting closer and closer to the voice and was now able to make out the lyrics to the song.

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet;  
__Once you were gone, we were not complete.  
Back through the years, we reached for you.  
Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

Envy was now standing next to the person. He grinned maniacally; it was the ever elusive stalker. She seemed to have noticed his presence because she stopped singing. She was now just staring out into space with a solemn expression. Envy sat down next to her and she did not move away. She leaned back and held herself up with her arms. She dipped her bare feet into the water and drew small circles.

Envy looked at her and realized just how much she looked like Ed. Her hair was a bit longer; it ended at about her waist. Her skin was the same tan that Edward had. She was facing away from him, but from what he could see her eyes were the same vibrant gold.

He began to wonder what the differences between the two were. She looked up at the sky and began humming the same haunting melody she had been singing before. She turned towards him and their eyes locked. He instantly saw the difference between the two's eyes. While Ed's eyes were full of passion and determination, sorrow and happiness, and strength her eyes were filled with...

Nothing. Her golden orbs held no emotion and Envy briefly wondered who she was. It was almost as if...she had nothing to feel. No memories, no family, no purpose. Envy felt himself attracted to those hollow orbs. The girl was different from any human Envy had ever met.

The girl raised one of her hands and caressed Envy's cheek. Then she slowly stood up and walked away. Her bare feet barely made a sound as she disappeared before Envy's eyes. Envy sat there and wondered were his doll disappeared to. He finally lay down on his back and stared at the sky. He thought of the song the doll had sung and began to hum the tune, and slowly ever so slowly he fell asleep.

Edward sighed as he lay in his bed. He looked around his room and caught himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him solemnly and he wondered if he would ever be able to get his brother's body back. He turned to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Then he turned his head to the right and saw his reflection once again. Ed frowned. Wasn't the mirror supposed to be to his left?

Ed whipped his head and saw that he had not been looking at a mirror, but a window. He rushed over and opened his window and saw nothing. That was impossible! He was sure he saw someone at his window, but his window was on the second story. He looked some more and saw a retreating figure in the darkness. Ed sighed and went back to bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He smiled as he once again heard the mysterious voice that refused to let him be. He began nodding off as it sang a sweet but haunting tune. This voice had become such a comfort for him while he was spending nights and days working on the old man's research. To think it used to be such a bother to him.

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet;  
__Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years, we reached for you.  
Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

Ed drifted off into the realm of dreams and dreamed of the day his brother would come back to him whole.

* * *

Rayne: Hello everyone! Shadow won't be able to talk right now because we locked her in the closet...you know she's being awful quiet in there. Envy how **did** you get her in there?

Envy: calm down she's sleeping and...you don't want to know. :)

Rayne: Whatever. We are here to call a few thing into attention that we think the readers are misunderstanding.

Envy: 1) I am an evil manipulative bastard and I like me that way, 2) everybody loves Envy including Envy!

Rayne: You know Envy vanity is a sin.

Envy: Really I've never met her...3) I do not, will not, love Rayne! Nor will I magically end up falling in love with her

Shadow: What are you guys doing with my computer? Hands off !-lunges and Rayne and Envy run for it- That's better. well I hope you like this chapter. If it doesn't make sense then just tell me in a review so I can fix it. Love yall!


	6. not a chapter but an apology

I apologize to all those who have read this story and want it to continue but I no longer feel inspired therefore I will not be writing this story anymore until further notice and instead I will pursue some other ideas that have been floating in my head.

sincerely ShadowDragonMistress


	7. Living Nightmares

Shadow: Hey welcome back to this story!

**_word_**dream

wordregular

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters just this plot and my characters

* * *

_**Edward slowly awoke to a gruesome sight, blood. It was everywhere. It covered the tables, chairs, viles, needles, knives, and various other scientific devices in the small room that he woke up in. Shaking the grogginess from sleep away, Ed focused on getting up only to find himself bound to the floor by a transmutation circle.**_

_"**Look who woke up boys. It seems we can begin the session." Ed looked up and saw the old man who was arrested by Mustang weeks ago surrounded by other old men in dirty lab coats. He felt an unnatural anger bubble up inside him as they began to advance. **_

"_**So this homunculus was a success? It does certainly look like the boy except for the small gender problem." At this Ed looked down and saw that he had breasts and that he was lying on the cold wood floor naked. Taking a quick glance around the room he saw that it was covered with transmutation circles and they were all the same circle design. He filed that away in the back of his brain for later. Fear and anger began to bubble inside him as the men began to advance on him with needles and knives.**_

"_**So let us begin the endurance and intelligence tests shall we?" One of the men said as the transmutation circles began to glow and Edward's world turned dark and painful.**_

_**When Ed could see again he was alone. The room was eerily silent and his blood was all over the place. Ed found that he was able to move slightly. He used his hand to wipe the edge of the circle, which was written in what looked like blood, freeing himself from the floor. He got up and took a few shaky steps around the room before he got the hang of walking. Taking a good look around the room Ed noticed a bookshelf. Making his way over one book stood out to him. It was the only one with a title on the spine. Taking it out and opening it, he saw what looked like a code. Flipping the pages he saw that all of the pages were filled with codes and that some had stars or asterisks on them.**_

_**Thump Ed panicked and looked around him to check the source of the noise. It was just a book that had fallen over. Calming down he took the book and checked the rest of the room but found nothing of interest. Walking over to one of the windows he looked through and saw that behind the room, hut, house or wherever he was there were woods. Realizing his chance Edward spun on his heels and ran out the door, stepping in a small pool of his blood on the way.**_

_**Ed ran as fast as his two flesh legs allowed him. After entering the woods and running for a while it was apparent that he was bleeding from somewhere. Despite this he kept running until he hit a large tree in what seemed like the middle of the woods. Climbing up the tree Ed placed the book he accidentally took while running in a small hole (in the tree). He jumped down and sat at the base of the tree while he waited for his body to heal, and then….**_

Ed tumbled out of his bed. Alphonse opened the door to the room and laughed at his brother's misfortune. Walking over to the battle royal Ed was having with his bed sheets, Al helped his older brother get out of the mess of tangles and fabric that was once his bed sheets.

"It's about time you woke up Ed. The major general has been calling every few minutes to ask about you" Al said while shoving Ed's clothes into his brother's face.

"What the hell does that bastard want at this time in the morning? Isn't it bad enough that he's making me report to him today?" Ed huffed as he pulled on his shirt. Al shook his head and gave his brother his breakfast, which was surprisingly light.

"What he wants is for you to show up now! Brother you probably haven't realized this but your _**late,**_ you overslept it's almost lunchtime!" Al said as he laughed at Ed's expression. Ed quickly looked at the clock and realized that he was late, _six hours late _to be exact. Ed wolfed down his breakfast and ran out the door as fast as he could. The last time he was late reporting in to Mustang he didn't hear the end of it for weeks. He burst into Roy's office and almost ran into Rayne who was about to leave to go make sure he was still alive in his room. She smiled at him gave him a hug.

"Good luck with my dad he's beyond pissed 'cause your late" she whispered. She left to go hang out with Riza while her bodyguard/babysitter got his ear chewed out by her father. Ed sighed and walked in. Roy was sitting quietly at his desk all of his paperwork neatly arranged in the finished pile. Oh yeah Mustang was pissed.

"Well well look who finally decided to wake up today. You had better have a good reason Fullmetal" Mustang said as Edward sat down in a chair. Ed scoffed and leaned into his chair arrogantly. The dream he had was still running in his mind. Why would he dream about being a woman? And why didn't he recognize the book from his dream if he recognized the rest of the hut, and who were those other men…?

"Fullmetal ….Fullmetal….EDWARD!" Ed jumped in surprise as Roy shouted to get his attention. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention when I speak to you Fullmetal. Now what do you have to report" he said to with an icy tone. Ed sighed and gave his report on the progress he had made on breaking the research. After report Roy sighed, even after all those days stuck in his room barely any progress had been made. Edward was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Oi, bastard is there any way we can go back to that old whack jobs hut again? I want to see if there's something we missed that could help with breaking the code" he said. Roy thought about it and decided it was worth it. There was nothing to do in the office now anyway, and it was an excuse to get away from any evil paperwork that would eventually be discovered by his wife.

--15 to 20 minutes later--

Ed, Al, Envy, Rayne, Riza, Roy, and Havoc had arrived at the location of the crazy old man's hut and it was the exact same way they had left it. The inside was still covered in blood and it was dirty and dingy. The only difference is that there were no books left and there was a guard posted at the front to keep out curious children and intruders. The seven of them entered the hut and immediately began searching for anything that could be of use to them. Envy, who remembered the bloody footprint, searched the front of the hut. Roy, Riza, and Havoc began to search at all the bookshelves and tables. The three of them began taking in all the scientific devices for evidence against the old man. Ed, Al, and Rayne all searched the back of the hut.

"Hey did you guys know I'm applying to be a state alchemist?" Rayne said as she searched the area where she had found the white stones the last time.

"Really? That's great what made you decide that?" Al asked as he helped her.

"Well being at home is boring and I've always wanted to become an official state alchemist."

"That's great Rayne." Ed said as he examined one of the many transmutation circles in the hut. He noticed again that they were the same as the ones in his dreams.

"Yeah I'm trying to convince my friend Ember to join too. She's really talented she doesn't even need a cir…AAAAAHHHHHH!" Rayne shrieked as she fell through the floor. Ed and Al ran towards her and checked to see if their friend was alright. "Owowowowowowowowowowow…" Rayne began slowly get up. She looked down and saw that she had fallen into a hidden pocket of white stones. Fascinated she began to gather them.

"I wonder why this guy had so many of these…" she said as Ed and Al began to help her help her gather them. Envy shook his head in annoyance. Why couldn't he have stayed home in his warm comfortable bed? Envy saw the bloody footprint that he found the last time he was here. He decided to look at it from the outside and immediately noticed that there were more bloody footsteps.

"Hey General Bastard, Shrimp, tin can! There's something you should see here!" He yelled getting the attention of everyone inside.

"WHOTHEHELLAREYOUCALLINGSHRIMPYOUHOMOCIDALPALMTREEWANNABE!" Was the clear response heard from inside. Everyone rushed outside to see what Envy was screaming about and they saw the trail of bloody footprints leading from the hut to the surrounding woods. The five military officers and Al and Rayne followed the footprints in to the woods.

The footprints eventually just tapered off into a trail of blood. The blood was dried up and a violet color. Whoever had bled had done so a while ago. The seven followed the blood all the way until the middle of the woods. There the bloody trail stopped at the base of a large tree where it ended in a large pool of blood. While the others searched around the tree for the trail again, Ed climbed it to look for anything that might be of use to them. The higher he climbed the more he realized that this was the tree from his dream.

As Ed kept climbing the feeling that he had done this all before was increasing. As he neared the middle of the giant (S: especially for him) tree he vaguely wondered if the dream could have been real. He knew it was impossible, but still he just had a feeling. He sat on one of the fat limbs surrounding him once he got to the hole he saw in his dream.

"Well here goes nothing" he said as he reached his right hand in. He pulled out a small blue weather beaten book. Written across the front of it was the title _El codigo_. He reached in the hole again and brought out a box full of what seemed like junk. Satisfied that he had gotten everything that the tree had to offer, he jumped down…and landed on Envy.

"Get.The.Hell.Off.Of.Me." Envy said as Edward laughed and got off the sin. Roy looked around the tree summoned by the unmistakable sound of his subordinates not working.

"I found something up in the tree. Any luck with the footprints?" Roy nodded at Ed's question and motioned for him and Envy to join him and the other four. Riza, Havoc, Al, and Rayne were standing in front of a new trail of bloody footprints. It looked like someone had stepped on the blood while it was still fresh. Without saying a word they silently began to follow it. The trail led them out the woods and into a small village. They walked around trying to get a sense of which direction the person went, but the trail stopped dead at the entrance to the village.

"So you're back again are you dear?" came a voice from behind Ed. He turned around and saw an old woman who stood there smiling at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am do I know you?" Ed asked trying to remember if he had ever been to this village before. The woman frowned and gasped.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! You just looked like someone I know is all. The two of you are like mirror images, except for your gender" the lady said and then she pointed to the woods. "You see she came out of the woods running and collapsed before she made it into the village. She was naked and covered in blood. I was the one who cleaned her up and took care of her while she gained her strength; she was like a granddaughter to me. One day she just got up took some money that I had given her and walked out the door. I haven't seen her since." Roy stepped forward and began to ask the woman questions about this girl.

Ed couldn't help but feel that he knew this girl somehow. Obviously she had been in the hut if she was bleeding, but there was something else about her description that made her familiar almost as if he had…seen her. Envy felt a familiar prickling sensation in the back of his neck. He calmly turned to look for the Ed look alike and found her sitting on top of a store roof. This time she was wearing a black tank top and black pants, but her feet were bare. She smiled at him and turned to her left. On her right shoulder as clear as the sky above them was an oroborous. Then suddenly she jumped and was gone.

Envy was shocked. The stalker was a homunculus! That made things much more interesting and dangerous. Envy was silent on the way back to the hut and on the ride back to Central. Once in Central Envy made a beeline for the central library. The answers he needed could be there.

--At the Mustang home--

"Thanks for walking me home Ed" Rayne said as she waved goodbye to the eldest Elric brother. He had offered to walk her home when they got to Central and Roy approved Ed's usage of the book they found to try and break the code. Rayne walked to her backyard and decided to train for the upcoming state alchemist test. As she trained her fire alchemy someone quietly crept up behind her and stood watching. After a few minutes of just watching Rayne practice the person spoke up.

"You've gotten better with your alchemy Rayne." Rayne spun around and without missing a beat she glomped the poor unfortunate person.

"EMBER!! It is you for a second I thought Edward had snuck in or something." Ember hugged Rayne back.

"Yeah you wish your boyfriend had the skills to break in like I do. Just admit it your in loooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ember teased as she got ready to train with Rayne. Rayne shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever and he's not my boyfriend!" The girls got ready to practice and Rayne couldn't help but notice the striking similarities that her friend had with Edward. Ignoring it for now they began their practice session.

Envy was beginning to get angry. He was in the central library looking through all the files on the Elric brothers researching people who they've met and their relationship with those people to get a clue as to who the elusive stalker might be.

"Who the hell is this chick?! And why the hell did she have an oroborus?" Envy searched through countless records, files, and data but could not find a single instance where Edward had reported any type of activity that could have led to the creation of a homunculus. Also he could not figure out why a homunculus would look like Ed when they were made when you attempted to resurrect the dead via human transmutation, and Ed was clearly still alive.

Being the first homunculus created (if you follow the anime not the manga) he knew the process of creating a homunculus intimately. He also knew that, unless it was created after Dante had died, there was no other way to create a homunculus. Despite how hard he looked there was nothing out of the ordinary in any of the files that he looked at. Deciding that looking any further was pointless and a complete waste of time, no matter how much Roy said that there could be something there, Envy went home.

When he arrived at his dorm Envy immediately noticed something was wrong. He made a beeline for his fridge. He opened it and saw true horror incarnate. His fridge was…..empty. He stared and stared and stared. He felt anger bubbling inside him and he kicked his table…straight into the next room. He stared at the hole in the wall and began laughing his ass off. Deciding that trashing his dorm room was great anger management, he began throwing anything that had no value to him, which was almost everything except the fridge, at the wall. He began laughing hysterically and punched his wall and kicked it and did any sort of destruction he could think of. He even threw his bed at the wall and just kept laughing.

The people around Envy's room sighed as they placed yet another call to the repair men. Envy was throwing one of his famous bi-polar manic mood swings. They just hoped that they moved Envy into a room close to the Elric brothers. They seemed to be the only ones who could handle the psychotic sin. They also hoped that Envy didn't damagethe room he was next to too severely like he did last time.

--The Elric dorm room--

Ed and Al looked at their wall as they heard the distinct sound of Envy throwing his furniture through walls. They looked at each other and shook their heads at their insane friend's antics. Ed stretched and yawned before flipping through a few pages of El Codigo, the book he found in the woods. Deciding it would be a good idea to get some sleep before he began to once again attempt to break the code.

"Night Al I'm going to bed now." Al said goodnight as well and watched his brother go back into his room. Al opens his dorm window and stares at the outside world. This was how it almost always was. He couldn't sleep while he was in the armor so he would do many things to keep himself entertained. Suddenly Al heard a sweet sound floating up from the ground. Someone was singing. He looked down and saw a young blond girl sitting on a bench singing. Al strained to hear the words and after a few moments he was finally able to.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
once you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas, 'twas not meant to be_

Ed smiled as he heard the familiar voice singing the same haunting melody. It resonated in his head as he began to contemplate it. It had been a while since he first heard the voice and now he was completely used to it. He realized that he had grown to care for it quite a bit and that it was never hostile towards him like he first thought. Ed smiled and went to sleep thinking how much the voice sounded like his mother, and for the first time in a long while he had good dreams of his mother.

* * *

Shadow: wow I'm actually back! I never thought I'd finish this story.

Envy: yawns What the hell why am I awake? Oh Shadow it's you never mind then

Shadow: please read and review and you get some of these new cookies my sister made.


End file.
